cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FOK!-Charter
The first Charter of the FOK!-Alliance was established on the 14th of June 2007. As the alliance started to grow substantially, the need for legislation did too. After several incidents, due to the lack of basic rules regarding warfare, the alliance decided a charter had to be made quickly. This version was established on the 23rd of May. Dutch Preambule Wij, de naties van de FOK!-Alliantie, vastbesloten een sterke alliantie gefundeerd op de begrippen liberté (vrijheid), egalité (gelijkheid) en fraternité (broederschap) te vormen, een veilig toevluchtsoord voor alle naties van het Oranje domein, zich inspannende om welvaart voor hen allen te brengen, en pleitende voor gelijkheid en democratie stellen hierbij dit Handvest vast. Artikel 1 - Lidmaatschap van de Alliantie A. De Raad beslist over toelating tot het lidmaatschap. B. De Alliantie is opengesteld voor alle Oranje naties die de waarden zoals vastgelegd in de artikelen van dit Handvest alsmede de FOK Gedragscode respecteren en voldoen aan de volgende bepalingen: #De kandidaat lidstaat mag niet lid zijn van een andere alliantie en mag tijdens zijn aanmelding niet in oorlog zijn met andere naties. #De kandidaat lidstaat moet voldoende kennis van de Nederlandse taal hebben, de officiële taal van de Alliantie. #De kandidaat lidstaat is verplicht zich aan te melden op het FOK! Cybernations Alliance forum te vinden op http://www.fokalliance.com C. Elk FOK lid is verplicht de oranje teamkleur te voeren. Een natie mag alleen een andere kleur voeren als hij daarvoor expliciete toestemming heeft van de Raad. Gedurende de eerste maand van het lidmaatschap wordt deze toestemming verondersteld gegeven te zijn indien het lid al een verleden had in een andere teamkleur. D. Door lid te worden van de Alliantie wordt de lidstaat geacht akkoord te zijn gegaan met de bepalingen vastgelegd in dit Handvest en de daaropvolgende versies van het Handvest. Ondertekening is niet noodzakelijk. E. Het zonder toestemming van de Minister van Defensie verlaten van de alliantie gedurende een alliantie oorlog wordt gezien als desertie en zal bestraft worden. F. Lidstaten zijn verplicht contact op te nemen met de Raad op het moment dat zij FOK willen verlaten voor een andere alliantie. G. Bij iedere wijziging van het handvest is het de lidstaten toegestaan de alliantie binnen zeven dagen na wijziging te verlaten zonder verplichting tot terugbetaling van door de alliantie verleende subsidies. Artikel 2 - De Raad A. De Raad is de uitvoerende macht. De Raad bestaat uit een democratisch gekozen President en door de President gekozen Ministers. B. De President kiest een van zijn ministers tot Vice-president. C. De President van de Alliantie is het hoofd van de regering en het staatshoofd. Hij wordt gekozen door de lidstaten in driemaandelijkse verkiezingen. Samen met de Raad is hij verantwoordelijk voor het reilen en zeilen binnen de alliantie. D. De President is bevoegd de Raad qua functies zelf in te richten. Echter aan de volgende voorwaarden moet voldaan worden: #De Raad moet uit minimaal 3 leden bestaan en moet oneven in aantal zijn. #Bij aanstelling van iedere Minister wordt er een takenpakket openbaar gemaakt dat de taken, bevoegdheden en verantwoordelijkheden van die Minister omschrijft. E. Elk lid dat langer dan 14 dagen lid is heeft één stem. De kandidaat met de meeste stemmen wordt verkozen tot President. F. Elk lid dat langer dan 30 dagen lid is kan zich verkiesbaar stellen voor het presidentschap gedurende de verkiezingsperiode en elk lid kan door de President gekozen worden als Vice-president of Minister. G. De President is verplicht om bij zijn aanstelling de manier van besluitvorming binnen de Raad, en voor zover van toepassing bij de ambtenaren van de Raad, vast te leggen in aparte wetgeving. Deze wetgeving is geldig gedurende zijn regeerperiode en wordt ongeldig wanneer er een nieuwe president aangesteld is. H. Als de President ontslag neemt worden er onmiddellijk nieuwe verkiezingen uitgeschreven. De President en de Raad zullen demissionair aanblijven totdat een nieuwe President gekozen is. Als de President hier niet toe in staat is neemt de Vice-president zijn plaats. I. Indien een Minister ontslag neemt tijdens een kabinetsperiode zal de President zo spoedig mogelijk een vervangende Minister zoeken. Deze Minister heeft de goedkeuring van de rest van de Raad nodig om toe te treden tot de Raad. J. De President kan ontslag worden verleend door: #Een door de leden gehouden 72 uur durend referendum waarbij een 60% meerderheid van de uitgebrachte stemmen noodzakelijk is. K. Een overig lid van de Raad kan ontslag worden verleend door: #Een beslissing van de President #Een door de leden gehouden 72 uur durend referendum waarbij een eenvoudige meerderheid van de uitgebrachte stemmen noodzakelijk is. L. Als de President ontslag verleend wordt worden er onmiddellijk nieuwe verkiezingen uitgeschreven. De Raad zal demissionair aanblijven totdat een nieuwe President gekozen is. De Vice-president zal zijn plaats overnemen totdat de nieuwe President gekozen is. M. Om een referendum betreffende de afzetting van de President of een Minister te starten heeft de initiatiefnemer van het referendum de steun van minimaal 4 andere leden nodig. Artikel 3 - Ambtenaren van de Raad A. De Raad mag ambtenaren aanwijzen die taken binnen het beleidsgebied van het betreffende raadslid kunnen vervullen. B. Bij het benoemen van de ambtenaar dient het Raadslid het takenpakket van deze ambtenaar publiekelijk bekend te maken zodat dit takenpakket binnen de rest van de alliantie bekend is. C. De ambtenaren van de Raad kunnen gemachtigd worden beslissingen te nemen in de naam van de Raad. D. De Raad is verantwoordelijk voor de beslissingen genomen door hun ambtenaren. E. Een staatssecretaris treedt in de gevallen waarin de minister het nodig acht en met inachtneming van diens aanwijzingen, in zijn plaats als minister op. Artikel 4 - Wetgeving A. Wetgeving wordt gemaakt door de Raad in samenwerking met alle lidstaten. Wetgeving mag niet strijdig zijn met dit handvest. B. De Raad heeft het recht wetgeving en reglementen aan te nemen en meningsvormende referenda te organiseren. Wetgeving bevat bindende regels voor de lidstaten en kan nieuwe bevoegdheden scheppen. Reglementen bevatten informatie over de wijze waarop de Raad met haar bevoegdheden om zal gaan. C. Alle lidstaten hebben het recht een wetsvoorstel of amendement in te dienen. D. De Raad neemt het wetsvoorstel of amendement in overweging en laat binnen 72 uur weten of zij het wetsvoorstel of amendement zal aannemen of verwerpen. E. Als de Raad een wet, wetsvoorstel of amendement aanneemt of afwijst hebben de lidstaten tot 72 uur na publicatie de tijd om bezwaar aan te tekenen en hun medelidstaten te vragen hun voorkeur uit te spreken in een correctief referendum. F. Lidstaten hebben 72 uur om hun stem in het correctief referendum uit te brengen. Voor een besluit is bij een minimale opkomst van 20 % van de in cybernations actieve landen een eenvoudige meerderheid noodzakelijk. G. Correctieve referenda dienen alleen een voor- en een tegen-keuze te hebben H. Als er geen verzoek voor een referendum is ingediend wordt het besluit van de Raad 72 uur na publicatie bindend. I. Voorwaarden uit verdragen met andere allianties of interalliantie organisaties ondertekend door de Alliantie zijn bindend voor de Alliantie en de individuele lidstaten nadat ze gepubliceerd zijn. Artikel 5 - Aanpassingen van het Handvest A. Alle leden die minimaal 14 dagen lid zijn van de alliantie mogen nieuwe artikelen, en veranderingen aan bestaande artikelen in het Handvest voorstellen. Tevens mogen deze leden ook voorstellen om bestaande artikelen te verwijderen uit het Handvest. B. Elk voorstel uit lid a moet voorzien zijn van 5 namen van leden die het erover eens zijn dat dit voorstel voorgelegd zou moeten worden aan de leden. C. Nieuwe artikelen, aanpassingen en/of verwijdering van bestaande artikelen moet gebeuren met toestemming van het FOK lidmaatschap. Voorstellen moeten voorgelegd worden door middel van een bindend referendum waarin een meerderheid van 60% voor moet stemmen. Alleen leden die 14 dagen of langer lid zijn mogen stemmen in dit referendum. D. Bindende referenda dienen alleen een voor- en een tegen-keuze te hebben Artikel 6 - Geschillencommissie A. De Geschillencommissie bestaat uit vier democratisch gekozen leden, drie rechters en een bemiddelaar. B. Leden van de Geschillencommissie mogen bepaalde functies niet uitvoeren. Deze specifieke functies worden door de Raad vastgelegd in een aparte wet. C. De vier commissieleden worden in tweemaandelijkse verkiezingen door de lidstaten gekozen en mogen voor een onbeperkt aantal termijnen herkozen worden. D. De democratisch gekozen leden bepalen onderling wie de bemiddelaar wordt. E. Kunnen de gekozen leden er onderling niet uitkomen dan benoemt de Minister van Binnenlandse Zaken één van de leden tot bemiddelaar. F. Rechtszaken tussen leden zijn alleen toegestaan als de bemiddelaar daar toestemming voor heeft gegeven. G. Uitspraken van de rechters van de commissie zijn bindend. H. Bij een rechtsspraak worden zaken aan het Handvest en de wetgeving getoetst. I. Een disfunctionerend lid van de commissie kan alleen uit zijn functie ontheven worden door de drie andere leden van de commissie. J. Als een lid zijn functie neerlegt of niet beschikbaar is dan wijst de bemiddelaar een vervanger aan. K. Mocht de bemiddelaar binnen 48 uur niet bereikbaar zijn dan mag de Minister van Binnenlandse Zaken in de betreffende zaak optreden als bemiddelaar. L. Mocht een rechter binnen 48 uur niet bereikbaar zijn dan mag de bemiddelaar in de betreffende zaak optreden als rechter. M. Alle leden, inclusief overheidsfunctionarissen, zijn verplicht alle informatie rondom een zaak vrij te geven indien daarom gevraagd door de Geschillencommissie. Artikel 7 - Binnenlandse Zaken A. Lidstaten die de regels negeren of onze gedeelde waarden niet respecteren krijgen een waarschuwing of, indien dat in wetgeving of reglementen is aangegeven, een sanctie. B. Lidstaten die herhaaldelijk de regels negeren of onze gedeelde waarden niet respecteren kunnen verbannen worden en hebben 24 uur zichzelf uit de alliantie te verwijderen. Bij weigering zullen ze als vijandig gezien worden. C. In de volgende gevallen heeft de Raad de mogelijkheid te besluiten het lid meteen te verbannen: #Spionage op FOK. #Spionage op een andere alliantie. #Stemfraude. #Ernstige OOC beledigingen. #Overtreden van het Charter. D. Een persoon die op enige andere manier de alliantie ernstige schade berokkent mag door de Raad ook per direct verbannen worden. E. Een verbannen lid heeft tot 5 dagen na de officiële verbanning het recht een rechtszaak tegen zijn verbanning aan te spannen bij de Geschillencommissie. F. Bij een verbanning door de Raad op basis van Artikel 7 lid d wordt de Geschillencommissie automatisch gevraagd een uitspraak te doen betreffende de legitimiteit van de verbanning. Artikel 8 - Buitenlandse Zaken / Verdragen A. De Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken is namens de Raad verantwoordelijk voor het onderhouden van de relaties met andere allianties. B. Verdragen met andere allianties die geen bindende militaire steun vereisen hebben de goedkeuring nodig van de meerderheid van de Raad. C. Verdragen met andere allianties die wel bindende militaire steun vereisen moeten verplicht voorgelegd worden aan de leden in een raadgevend referendum. Verder heeft een dergelijk verdrag ook de goedkeuring van de meerderheid van de Raad nodig. D. Voor het verbreken van verdragen heeft de Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken de toestemming van de meerderheid van de Raad nodig. Artikel 9 - Krijgshandelingen A. Voordat oorlogen gestart kunnen worden, dient de Raad eerst toestemming te verlenen. Een uitzondering hierop zijn oorlogen die toegestaan zijn volgens het techraidreglement. B. Oorlogen die niet goedgekeurd zijn door de Raad zullen bestraft worden. C. Als een lidstaat van FOK aangevallen wordt moet hij contact opnemen met de Raad. D. Lidstaten zijn verplicht orders op te volgen van het Raadslid, dat verantwoordelijk is voor Defensie. E. Het is niet toegestaan een nucleaire aanval uit te voeren zonder expliciete toestemming van de Raad. Artikel 10 - Opheffen van de Alliantie A. Het opheffen van de alliantie valt niet onder het mandaat van de zittende regering of dat van de leden van deze alliantie. B. Hieruit volgt dat, zolang er leden zijn die ingame de FOK! AA dragen, de alliantie niet opgeheven is of kan worden. English Version Preambule We, the nations of the FOK!-alliance, determined to create a strong alliance based on the principles of liberté (freedom), egalité (equality) and fraternité (brotherhood), to be a safe haven for all nations of the orange sphere, to bring prosperity to all, and to plead for equality and democracy, hereby compose this charter. Article 1 - Membership of the Alliance a. The council decides on admission towards membership. b. The Alliance is open to all orange nations who respect the articles in this charter as well as the FOK Code of Conduct and are in accordance with the following: - the applicant can not be a member of another alliance and can not be at war during the application - the candidate should have sufficient knowledge of the Dutch language, the official language of the Alliance - the candidate is obliged to sign in to the FOK! Cybernations Alliance boards, to be found at http://www.fokalliance.com c. Every FOK member state is obliged to be on the orange sphere. A nation can only be on another sphere when the candidate has explicit permission from the council. During the first month this permission is ought to be given if the candidate has a history on another sphere. d. By becoming member of the Alliance the nation agrees to the articles in this charter and following charters. Signing the charter is not necessary. e. Leaving the Alliance during an alliance war without the permission of the Minister of Defence is seen as desertion and will be punished accordingly. f. Member states are obliged to contact the council when they want to leave the FOK Alliance to join another alliance. g. After every change of the charter the member states are allowed to leave the Alliance within seven days after the change is implemented, without having to pay back their debts. Article 2 - The Council a. The council is the executive power. The council consists of an elected president, and ministers appointed by the president. b. The president appoints one of his Ministers as vice-president. c. The president of the alliance is the head of the government and head of the alliance. He is elected by member states in bimonthly elections. Together with the council the president is responsible for what happens within the alliance. d. The president has the authority to assign the council to his desire. This however has to meet the following conditions: - The council has to contain at least 3 members and there has to be an odd amount in the council. - When a minister is appointed, a list of tasks is made public that describes the tasks, jurisdictions and responsibilities of the minister. e. Every nation which is in the alliance for over 14 days has a vote. The candidate with most votes is elected president. f. Every nation which is in the alliance for over 30 days can run for presidency. Every member can be chosen by the president to be vice president or minister. g. The president is obliged to list the ways of decision making within the council when he is appointed, and if appropriate with the civil servants, in a seperate law. This law becomes invalid when a new president is elected. h. When the president resigns, new elections are called immediately. The president and the council will continue under resignation until a new president is elected. If the president is not capable to do this, the vice president will take his seat. i. If a minister resigns when he is in council, the president will appoint a replacement as soon as possible. This minister will need approval from the rest of the council in order to become a member of the council. j. The president can be removed by: - A referendum called by the members, lasting 72 hours, where a 60% majority of the votes is needed to remove the president. k. The other members of the council can be removed by: - A decision made by the president - A referendum called by the members, lasting 72 hours, where a simple majority of the votes is needed. l. When the president is removed, new elections are called immediately. The council wil stay under resignation until a new president is elected. The vice president will take the position of the president until a new president is elected. m. To start a referendum regarding the removal of the president or a minister, the initiator will need the support of at least 4 other member states. Article 3 - Civil Servants to the council a. The council is allowed to assign civil servants to perform tasks within the area of policy making of the minister he works for. b. When assigning a civil servant, the council needs to list the tasks of this civil servant publicly, so that the alliance knows these tasks. c. The civil servants to the council can be allowed to take decisions for the council. d. The council is responsible for decisions made by their civil servants. e. A civil servant can step in as a minister in cases where the minister deems it necessary. The civil servant will have to consider the advice of the minister. Article 4 - Legislation a. Laws will be formed by the Council of Five in cooperation with all member states. Laws that are in conflict with this charter are not allowed. b. The Council has the right to adopt laws and to organize opinion-based referendums. Laws contain binding rules, which all of the member states have to heed. Laws can also create new juridical powers. Official regulations contain information about the way the Council is to handle the given powers. c. All member states have the right to present a bill or amendment. d. The Council will deliberate about the bill or amendment and will inform the member states, within 72 hours, if it accepts or declines the bill or amendment. e. When the Council accepts or declines a law, a bill or amendment, the member states are given 72 hours to file a complaint or to organize a corrective referendum. f. Member states are given 72 hours to vote in the corrective referendum. For a valid outcome of a referendum a minimal turnout of 20% of the in-game active nations and a minor majority is needed. g. The decision of the Council will be irreversible if no request for a referendum has been filed 72 hours after publication of a law, bill or amendment. h. Conditions in treaties with other alliances or interalliance organizations, signed by FOK, are binding for the FOK alliance and the individual FOK member states after it's publication. Article 5 - Amending the Charter a. All member states, with a minimum seniority of 14 days, are allowed to file new articles or request an amendment of existing articles of this charter. They may also propose to void or delete existing articles in this charter. b. Every proposal concerning Article 5a has to be accompanied with names of five other members who agree that the proposal needs to be put in front of the Council. c. New articles, amendments and / or deletion of existing articles has to be approved by the FOK membership. Proposals are to be voted on in a binding referendum, which requires a 60% majority. Only members with a seniority of 14 days or higher are allowed to vote in this referendum. Article 6 - Dispute Committee a. The Dispute Committee consists of four democratically elected members, three judges and one mediator. b. Members of the Dispute Committee are not allowed to maintain several specific positions, as determined by the Council in seperate legislation. c. The four members of the Committee will be elected in bi-monthly elections by the member states of FOK. There is no limit as to the amount of terms a member can serve; one can be elected indefinately. d. The elected members of the Committee are to determine who will take on the role of judge / mediator. e. Should the members of the Committee be unable to decide, the Minister of Internal Affairs shall be responsible for appointing the positions in question. f. A case between two member states will appear in court only after a mediator's permission has been granted. g. Verdicts by the Judges of the Committee are considered legally binding. h. In court, a case's outcome will be determined by testing relevant aspects according to the charter and additional legislation. i. A disfunctional member of the Committee can be removed from his function by a unanimous vote by all other members. j. When a member of the Committee resigns or is otherwise unavailable the Mediator will appoint a member state as replacement. k. Should the Mediator be unavailable for at least 48 hours on end, the Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for temporarily replace him in his duties. l. Should a Judge be unavailable for at least 48 hours on end, the Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for temporarily replacing him in his duties. m. All member states, including government officials, are obliged to submit information concerning a case by request of the Committee. Article 7 - Internal Affairs a. Member states found to be incompliant with FOK's legislation and/or our shared values (as mentioned in our Code of Conduct) will receive a warning or, should the legislation make mention of such this, a sanction. b. Member states who are repeatedly found to be incompliant with in violation of FOK's legislation and/or our shared values are subject to forced removal and will be offered 24 hours to remove themselves from the alliance. Should the nation in question refuse to do so, he it will be considered an enemy of FOK. c. The Council has the right to order a the removal of a member state should the following be persued the offense be one of the following: - Espionage on FOK - Espionage on any other alliance - Election fraud - Severe OOC attacks - Contravening the Charter d. Should a member state cause serious damage to the alliance in a manner other than those mentioned above, the Council has the right to immediately suspend its membership. e. A suspended member state has until 5 days after the official suspension occurred to appeal its removal from the alliance. f. In the case of a nation's suspension by the Council based on Article 7 section d the Dispute Committee is automatically requested to determine the validity of the nation's removal. Article 8 - Foreign Affairs / Treaties a. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for maintaining relationships with other alliances, on behalf of the Council. b. Treaties with other alliances that don't require mandatory military support need the approval of a majority in the Council. c. Treaties with other alliances that do require mandatory military support require the Council to first consult the membership in a consultative referendum. Furthermore, such treaties also require the approval of a majority in the Council. d. For dissolving a treaty the Minister of Foreign Affairs requires the approval of a majority in the Council. Article 9 - Acts of War a. Before any war can be started, the Council first needs to give their permission. An exception on this are wars that are permitted by the Techraiding Rules. b. Member states that start a war which is not permitted by the Council or the Techraiding rules will be punished. c. If a member state of FOK is being attacked, the member should contact the Council directly. d. Member states are obliged to follow the orders of the Council member that is responsible for Defense. e. The use of nuclear weapons is forbidden unless with the explicit permission of the Council. Article 10 - Disbandment of the Alliance a. The disbandment of the alliance is not part of the charter of the reigning council or that of the members of the alliance. b. The result of this is that as long as there are members who carry the FOK AA the alliance cannot be disbanded. Article 11 - Disclaimer to the English translation a. The English translation of this charter is merely a gesture to foreign visitors b. Therefore in all judicial cases and other possible conflicts, only the Dutch version of this charter is valid. Category:Alliance charters Category:FOK